Wookiee Blood Sample
''Note: This quest is for Imperial combatants only.'' Part One: The Sickness of the Wookies *Level: 27 *Reward: **6475 xp The Imperial scientist Dr. Price in Kachirho Starport (-660 -111) issues a quest for you to complete. He is convinced that the Trandoshan are spicing their Wookie slaves, and he wants you to find a blood sample from some wookiees in the area for proof. First, go to one of the Trandoshan Slaver Camps (158 15) or (540 256) and collect blood samples from the Captured Wookies living there. Return to Dr. Price for your reward. Next, go to the Isolationist Village and find a "healthy looking wookiee" (324 -166). Bring the menu up around him, and select "Get blood sample". Part Two: Avatar Space Platform *Level: 80 *Reward: **Star Destroyer hologram **147465 xp Dr. Price is pleased with your success, but tells you he needs more blood samples - this time from the Avatar Platform itself. He tells you to go talk to Commander Richards (-635 -119). He tells you the plan for getting the blood and tells you to go to the platform. Launch into space. Once you get close to the Avatar, the security cannons will begin blazing away at you, but the station dock commander will contact you, and when you ask him to let you land you will load to the station. Once you are there, get ready - Avatar is not for the timid. If you die, you will clone at the beginning of the map, just inside the front door. There is a generous timer on the dungeon, a full three hours. There is a continual battle going on throughout the space station between Wookie freedom-fighters and the Trandoshan slavers. The NPCs will fight each other, but will usually stop killing one another in order to deal with you. Beware. Some of the inhabitants include: *Avatar guard (CL81 Elite) *Avatar guard captain (CL80 Elite) *Blackscale jailer (CL81 Elite) *Avatar scale lord (CL83 Elite) *Blackscale watch commander (CL85 Elite) *Wookie freedom-fighter (CL83 Elite) *Wookie commando (CL84 Elite) *Wookie battleleader (CL85 Elite) The first thing to do on any trip to the Avatar is to unlock the security doors. First, run in and "Use" the security console in the center of the far wall in the first main room. Then, kill an Avatar guard (there are seven or so in the room). Finally, "Use" the security console again. This will unlock 90% of the locked doors on the station, making travel much easier. In order to complete Commander Richard's quest for the blood samples, you must find and use the keypad outside the Wookie holding cell (-192 -147). Next, find and kill the Blackscale jailer at (-218 -111) for the keycode. Return to the cells, use the keypad to open it, and the enter and "Use" the Wookies in order to get the blood samples needed. Once you have done this, you still need the Medical Records from the File Cabinet down the hallway (-138 -199). Once you have done this, you have completed the necessary steps and should return to Commander Richards in Kachirho for your reward. Category:Avatar Platform Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:CL 80 and higher